


Earth Music

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'earth'





	

Earth Music 

by Bluewolf

Blair had a wide selection of what might be called 'native' chants and music; things taped during expeditions, or sometimes when he had gone 'walkabout' with Naomi before he went to Rainier

He had transferred the content of the tapes to CDs once the technology was sufficiently advanced that he could. Sometimes he played one of his CDs in class to illustrate the life style of a tribe he was discussing. Sometimes he played one as background music when he was studying or just relaxing.

But he could never again listen to didgerdoo music without remembering Incacha's comment -

"Earth music."


End file.
